Time passed
by Baka-Yohko
Summary: Si Naruto avait disparu pendant cinq ans ?Juste aprés avoir sauvé Sasuke des ninjas du village du son? Et si il avait été déclaré déserteur par l'hokage ?Et si... Il est LA! Oui, ici devant vos yeux ébahis: Le chapitre 4! Reviews, mes amours!
1. Default Chapter

TIME PASSED  
  
Titre: Time passed  
  
Auteur: Baka-Yohko  
  
Source: Naruto et compagnie  
  
Genre: Serieux .  
  
Disclamer: Ils sont pas à moi. Si! Il y a Scrip qui m'appartient !  
  
chapitre 1: A midi, au fond des bois.  
  
Sous la chaleur du soleil de midi, un petit écureuil roux nommé Scrip furetait tranquillement dans la forêt qui   
  
bordait le village de Konoha.  
  
La petite bestiole cherchait à droite et a gauche un gland ou deux qui feraient son repas. Et même si on était   
  
en été, il devait commencer à faire ses provisions pour l'hiver[1]. Il contemplait avec fierté la souche ou se   
  
cachait son garde manger débordant de noisettes et de graines diverses .  
  
"Avec un trésor pareil, je n'aurais pas de mal à convaincre Kritchie de ..."s'extasia s'il quand une odeur   
  
inhabituelle chatouilla ses narines. Quelqu'un faisait du feu à quelques mètres de lui.   
  
Il se rappela des mises en garde de sa mère en ce qui concernait les humains .Ne jamais s'approcher d'eux, ils   
  
sont trop dangereux. Remarque... Sa vieille était tellement parano que même un banal caillou était dangereux.   
  
Quoi que...Il se souvenait de son cousin Skrat avait eu des ennuis avec eux[2]. Son poil avait littéralement   
  
tourné au blanc.  
  
"Bah", il haussa les épaules.  
  
"Ce ne sont sûrement que des voyageurs... Si je les attendris, je pourrais peut-être avoir à manger, ces   
  
humains sont tellement stupide...surtout les femelles"[3], pensa s'il avant de s'élancer vers la source de l'odeur.  
  
Scrip traversa un amas de branchages bas et entra dans une clairière .  
  
Il distingua une personne vêtue d'un grand manteau noir à capuchon, lui recouvrant entièrement le visage,   
  
adossée contre un arbre et qui semblait dormir.  
  
Une gamelle remplie de mûres et de fraises des bois posée à côté lui faisaient outrageusement de l'oeil.   
  
Les yeux brillants de convoitise, l'animal avança doucement, veillant a ne faire aucun bruits, mais comme   
  
l 'humain ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, il accelera le mouvement.  
  
En quelques bonds succésifs, il se retrouva devant le plat. Il s'apprêtait à y plonger la patte quand il se vit   
  
soulever.  
  
Une main l'avais attrapée par la peau du cou et son propriétaire parla d'une voix ironique.  
  
-Ya pas grand chose à manger, là-dessus.  
  
Scrip glourpsa et ses longues oreilles frémirent.  
  
Le peu de lumière qui arrivait à éclairer le sombre visage de l'individu suffisait amplement a faire ressortir deux   
  
prunelles bleu azures qui le fixait. Plus qu'observé, il se sentait complètement disséqué. Les yeux rétrécirent   
  
jusqu'à devenir deux fentes lumineuses.  
  
L'air semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi froid qu' aujourd'hui.  
  
Une terreur instinctive lui glaça l'échine. Il fallait s'enfuir.  
  
Puis, brusquement, la tension presque matérielle se relâcha d'un coup.  
  
-Alors, qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense?  
  
Sa voix se fit joyeuse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
- j'oubliais....Les écureuils ne savent pas parler...Quel dommage...A table, reprit l'inconnu auquel on devina   
  
aisément un sourire sadique.  
  
L'écureuil essaya de se dégager, mais s'était peine perdue. Encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, il   
  
réfléchit rapidement. Ce taré allait quand même pas le manger, non? Il lui fallait jouer son atout s'il voulait s'en   
  
sortir.  
  
"L'attaque de la dernirere chance :Kawai attitude!", tenta la bestiole.  
  
La boule de poil couina misérablement et lança un faux regard mouillé à son bourreau, les cils papillonnant comme   
  
s'il voulait s'envoler[4].  
  
-Hé non, ça ne marche pas avec moi, ricana s'il.  
  
outrant, l'humain se figea et se tourna vers la gauche .Il avait entendu un bruit.   
  
On venait dans cette direction. Quel idiot, il n'aurait pas du laisser filtrer son énergie! Surtout pour un écureuil   
  
bien normal.  
  
Tout en tenant encore le fautif, le voyageur attrapa un sac a dos de la même couleur que son manteau et ses   
  
yeux se fixèrent un instant sur les braises du feu qui finissaient de mourir.  
  
-"Pas le temps", pensa s'il, se faufilant derrirere au buisson épais, roulé en boule, pour se camoufler aux yeux de   
  
tous, Scrip fermement tenus dans une poigne d'acier.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent durant celui-ci se questionna sur sa santé mentale .  
  
Sans que rien l'eut laissé présager, un groupe de personnes se forma dans la petite clairière.  
  
Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte, le coin devenait décidément surpeuplé. Il se retint de couiner lorsque l'homme aux   
  
yeux bleu resserra convulsivement sa main autour de son corps. Scrip releva le museau pour lui lancer un regard   
  
de pur reproche . Cependant, l'autre était trop occupé a fixer un membre du groupe. Un grand type aux   
  
cheveux brun coupées courts, dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque rappelant un chat. D'ailleurs,   
  
remarqua l'animal, toute la petite troupe en portait un.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sasuke arriva dans la clairière suivit de près par ses coéquipiers. Il avait ressentit une présence démoniaque   
  
importante qui venait d'ici .  
  
Restant sur ses gardes, il se pencha et passa la main juste au-dessus des cendres. Il fronça les sourcils, se   
  
redressa et se tourna vers son équipe.  
  
-Elles sont encore chaudes. Il quelqu'un se trouvait là il y a peu de temps. Pas d'action en solo. Si vous le   
  
retrouvez, procédure habituelle [5]. Faites attention.  
  
A ces mots quasi syllabions, il ferma la bouche et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
  
Partant chacun de son côté, la troupe disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
  
Sauf son chef.  
  
-"Il n'a pas laissé de traces... Cette impression...Je la connais. Il y a vraiment un truc qui m'échappe....  
  
L'anbu glissa un regard déphasé au décors et s'éloigna, un air songeur dissimulé par son masque, sachant   
  
pertinemment qu'une telle inattention pourrait lui coûter la vie.  
  
*****  
  
Le garçon retint un soupir de soulagement au départ du ninja d'élite.  
  
Il attendit encore un peu pour que ses compagnons soient loin et se décontracta et s'étira les jambes.  
  
Il se doutais bien que plus il s'approcherais du village plus il rencontrerais de ce genre de patrouille.  
  
Mais, qu'il tombe directement sur Sasuke....Ca s'était une surprise..Et anbu avec ça...  
  
Tout a ses réflexions, il ne reconnut pas les signes distinctifs d'un écureuil qui en a marre d'être enfermé dans   
  
une main moite et qui veux en sortir. Scrip se rappela à son bon souvenir en lui mordant peu élégamment l'index.  
  
SCRONTCH !!  
  
L' humain glapit de douleur et lacha violemment l'animal qui atterrit sur sa cuise musclée [6]. Celui-ci grimpa sur   
  
son manteau et commença à lui labourer le visage, pour ce qu'il en voyait.  
  
L'agréssé recula, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès le décrocher, mais il était fermement agrippé et   
  
n'entendait pas lâcher prise [7].  
  
Toutefois, il y parvint, et tint le fauve à bout de bras.  
  
-Toi, tu vas souffrir ! cracha t'il, prêt à pulvériser le records mondial du lancer d' écureuil catégorie hargneuse,   
  
quand...  
  
  
  
-QUI ETES VOUS ?!, s'écria un anbu qui venait de surprendre une personne étrange qui se disputait avec   
  
un...Truc?, ..Une bestiole? ...[8]  
  
La loi n' interdisait certes pas de se bagarrer avec la faune de la forêt, parfois c'était d'ailleurs vital, mais son   
  
chef lui avait demandé de trouver une personne suspecte  
  
et ce mec qui portait une éspece de cape en plein été, cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre que suspect. Et puis,   
  
s'il s' agissait vraiment d'un malfaiteur, il aurait sûrement une prime s'il l'attrapait. Comme ça il aurait de quoi   
  
payer le collier que sa copine lui demandais depuis trois mois.  
  
-Heuuu....bah, en fait, balbutilla l'inconnu... qui ne tarda pas à se carapater en courant, la boule de poil se   
  
faufilant , en passant par le col, à l'intérieur de ses vêtements.  
  
Et l'anbu aux trousses qui lui lançait des kunais et des shurikens a profusion.  
  
Après dix minutes de cache-cache intensif, de pouf et de dé-pouf de clones, le ninja effectua un katon qui   
  
manqua sa cible de peu et qui carbonisa entièrement la base d'un arbre mort et n'en laissa que des cendres.  
  
Le présumé criminel en avait profité pour disparaître. Le ninja regardait tout autour de lui sans voir   
  
personne, se grattant la tête, embétté par la disparition de sa prime.  
  
Il fût soudain alerté par un bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna instantanément....  
  
-Ha, ha! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourra m'...  
  
....Pour se prendre un rondin dans la tronche, et tomber complètement K.O.  
  
Il fut traîné dans un coin et recouvert d'un tas de feuilles qui tromperais temporairement quiconque passerais   
  
dans les parages à sa recherche .  
  
-"Ce type aurait pu faire un régime, Gamabunta est une ballerine, comparé à lui.  
  
Il souffla un instant et sursauta en entendant un couinement de désespoir profond.Scrip effaré se rendait   
  
compte que l'arbre qui avait brûlé était celui où il faisait ses réserves et où il dormait, accesoiremement.   
  
Il récupéra un gland à moitié grillé et fondit en larmes.  
  
-Petite bestiole? Hey, p'tite bestiole, appela t'il, prillant que d'autres anbus n'arrivent pas, si tu arrête de   
  
chialer,....  
  
"Arrêter, ca va pas? Il me reste qu'un gland cramé et tu crois que je vais arrêter?", pensa l'écureuil, légèrement   
  
vindicatif.  
  
-... je te donnerais plein de bouffe, continua le garçon.  
  
Cela parut largement suffisant à l'animal qui balança son morceau de charbon et qui se colla contre lui, des   
  
petits coeurs roses s'envolant et explosant, faisant des "plops" dignes de dessins animés des années 80.  
  
Il le fit monter sur sa paume ouverte, amusé.  
  
-Et bien, p'tite bestiole, je me présente....  
  
Il baissa lentement sa capuche et de longues mèches dorées s'échappèrent de leur prison. Scrip en était assez   
  
intrigué, un humain blond aux yeux aussi bleu, cela ne courrait pas la forêt[9]  
  
-Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté de te connaître.  
  
Note:  
  
Baka-Yohko: AYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! Premier chapitre!! Yatta!!!!!  
  
*tousse, tousse*  
  
Bref, voila donc le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
  
Pour le nom de notre petit écureuil, j'avais aucune idée, alors j'ai pris la première onomatopée qui me venait à   
  
l'esprit.  
  
"GNAP"  
  
B-K:ARRRGGG! Scrip lâche mon doigt!  
  
Scrip: Tu m'a fait passer pour un abrutis, ce n'est qu'une juste vengeance!  
  
B-K *fronce les sourcils*: Depuis quand tu peux parler, toi?  
  
Scrip: Depuis qu'on est dans les notes de fin de chapitre. On peut tout y faire.*Se tourne vers les (le) lecteur*.   
  
Vous vous demandez comment je fait pour savoir tout ça? Contrairement à ce qu'en pense l'auteur de cette   
  
rave...  
  
B-K: Tu sait ce qu'il te dit, l'auteur?  
  
Scrip:...Passons. Je suis un écureuil très intelligent. Et beau. D'ailleurs, j' allais draguer une jolie petite écureuil   
  
lorsque je me suis retrouvé la dedans....  
  
B-K: Et surtout mythomane. Kritchie t'a mis je sais pas combien de râteaux dans la face. Maintenant, dégage !  
  
*shoot dans la bestiole*  
  
Bon. Venez voir le second chapitre quand il sera là ( si j'ai assez de courage pour le taper). Merci!!  
  
[1]Qui a dit que cet écureuil était débile ?  
  
[2]Si, si. Souvenez vous, dans l'épisode de la forêt de la mort, avec le papier explosif.  
  
[3]Heyyyyyy! Pas taper, chuis aussi une fille! C'est le point de vue d'un animal!!  
  
[4]Technique utilisée par l'espece ma foi méconnue des Linoarus stipidus (ff8).  
  
[5]Comment ça, quelle procédure? .... Bonne question...  
  
[6]Je veux être un écureuil ....bave.  
  
[7]Ne sous-estimez jamais la force de ces petites bêtes.  
  
[8]Scrip: JE SUIS UN ECUREUIL TROUFION !!!  
  
[9]Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'un Japonais peut avoir naturellement les yeux bleu et être blond? 


	2. Retour aux sources

Auteur:Baka-Yohko, pour changer...  
  
Source:Naruto.  
  
Genre: Heu...Serieux? Reprise de l'histoire au moment ou Sasi (Sasuke) se barre avec les ninjas du son, juste au   
  
retours de Lee.  
  
Couple: Pour l'instant, on a du Shika X Ino et pis ensuite....  
  
Disclamer: Hn...Quelqu'un veut Scrip?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Polly-P: Yattttaaaa! Ma première review, marchi, marchi ! Ca fait super plaisir !! Scrip dit qu'il est très content que les gens s'aperçoivent enfin que c'est un appolon et veut savoir, au cas ou, si tu as un noisetier chez toi...  
  
Nikoute: La suite, la voila !! ^^ Pour le problème des review anonymes, c'est réglé, merci de me l'avoir dit, je m'étonnais un peu de pas en avoir beaucoup .Quoi que c'est peut-être aussi parce que j'écris mal...Affaire à suivre... ^^   
  
Kitsune: Et voila, la suite, j'éspere que ça fait plaisir.   
  
****  
  
Dans le vestiaire, Sasuke reposa son masque d'anbu dans son casier ainsi que le reste de ses affaires .En traînant des pieds, il entra sous la douche et ouvrit à fond le jet d'eau.  
  
Ils avaient retournés en vain toute la forêt, mais rien. Nada. Nothing.   
  
A croire que ce feu s'était allumé tout seul. Un abruti de son équipe avait juste reusit à se perdre et à s'asomer tout seul, comme un grand.  
  
Et, plus énervant, cette impression de déjà-vu ne le quittait pas.  
  
Une voix coupa ses pensées.  
  
-Sasuke-kun ?appela Shikamaru, le dernier à partir, je dois y aller ou ma dragonne de fiancée va me hurler dessus,....pour changer.   
  
-Va-y, fait pas attendre Ino, répondit t'il.  
  
Il entendit la porte se refermer sur un "relou, j'me fait martyriser" et puis le silence.  
  
Ces deux là s'étaient fiancés six mois auparavant et Sasuke eu un sourire en se rapellant la déclaration du petit génie du groupe.  
  
Shikamaru, à côté d'Ino se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Choji lui avait assuré qu' aujourd' hui serait le jour parfait pour sa demande.  
  
-"Je suis d'accords pour le jour, mais le lieu est peut-etre mal choisi..."gémit'il très bas pour que personne ne l'entende.  
  
Son ami lui avait conseillé le restaurant Ichiraku. A la limite...  
  
Lorsque le nouvel anbu avait invoqué l'excuse de sa récente promotion pour lui offrir un bol de nouille, la jeune femme n'avait bien évidement pas refusée. Seule ombre au tableau, ils avaient croisés en route Sakura et Hinata qui, a la proposition de la blonde, s'étaient jointes à eux. Puis, Sasuke qui furetait à la recherche d'un certain manuscrit de techniques, se fit alpague par son fan-club et Neji évoqua son devoir d'escorter sa cousine pour venir squatter. De fil en aiguille, tous les rookies s'entassaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans le resto légèrement surpeuplé.  
  
Après maintes malédictions lancées a son meilleur ami, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait posé un genoux à terre, sortit la bague sous le regard éberlué et/ou amusé de la dizaine de ninja et, le rouge au joues, il s'était exclamé le plus rapidement possible:  
  
-Inojet'aimemarietoiavecmoi. [1]  
  
  
  
Sur ce coup la, le pauvre eut droit au plus grand chanbrage de sa vie.  
  
Quand a lui...Lui, il s'était déchaîné comme un forcené pour atteindre son objectif...Qui n'avait pas changé. Il restait décidé à tuer son frère, mais on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux se contenter de s'entraîner plutôt que de compter sur un ennemi du village pour y réussir.  
  
Des paroles blessantes resurgirent de sa mémoire. Blessantes, mais tellement vraies.  
  
"Tes parents n'ont vraiment pas eus de chance avec les enfants. Le premier les a tués, le second les a deshonnorés".[2]  
  
Il se prit la tête entres les mains, tentant de stopper le flot innintérompu de souvenirs vieux de cinq ans.  
  
"Tu n'es ni digne du respect de Lee, ni de l'amour de Sakura.T'es juste un faible. Un pitoyable faiblard qui va chialer dans les jupons de sa mère dès qu'il a un bobo ".  
  
Une fureur sans borne. Des coups échangés .   
  
Un kunai qui lui trace un sillon sanglant sur sa joue blanche.  
  
Naruto qui utilise un étrange shakra.   
  
Un poing qui s'écrase sur son menton.  
  
Un homme dont la tête ressemble à un serpent qui arrive.   
  
Et le noir complet.  
  
S'adossant sur les parois de la cabine, il tourna le robinet et les dernières gouttes d'eau vinrent mourir sur le fond carrelé de la douche. Il en sortit et attrapa une serviette au vol. Sasuke traça pensivement du doigt la nette, mais fine cicatrice qui ornait maintenant le bas de sa pommette gauche.  
  
Il s'était réveillé un mois après, le sceau correctement à sa place, dans une chambre d'hôpital où Sakura lui appris que Naruto avait quitté le village, trois semaines avant, après avoir été odieux avec tout le monde.  
  
Le garçon avait été immédiatement considéré comme déserteur.  
  
A abattre à vue.   
  
Le mot aimable ayant servis d'adieu leur étant resté coincé en travers de la gorge, Sakura avait due, en premier lieu supplier presque tous les anciens amis du garçon de les aider à comprendre pourquoi il était partis et surtout où.   
  
La plus dure à convaincre été resté Ino qui n'avait pas digéré de se faire traiter de "dinde gloussante décérébrée".  
  
Etrangement, tous les gens de Konoha, ou presque, étaient persuadés qu'il avait rejoins le camps d'Orochimaru.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonnerais pas de ce sale petit....,avait grincé un ninja adulte à qui il avait posé la question.  
  
Mais quand ils demandaient pourquoi, aux villageois ou à leurs parents, ils obtenait toujours le même silence obstiné.  
  
Après cinq mois de recherche infructueuses, il avait finis par se consacrer uniquement à entrer dans l'anbu, laissant toujours une oreille traîner quand il entendait parler de son ancien rival.  
  
Il y était enfin arrivé à 15 ans et a 17, il était devenu chef d 'équipe.   
  
....  
  
Son frère l'était à 13  
  
....  
  
Il grogna à cette pensée et se passa la serviette dans les cheveux pour les sécher.  
  
Il se baissa et entreprit d' enfila ses sempiternels vêtements, l'étoffe sur la tête. Il stoppa tout mouvement, torse-nu, une jambe dans son pantalon, l'autre dehors.  
  
Naruto qui utilise un étrange shakra.   
  
Deux morceaux de puzzle s'emboiterent dans son crâne avec un "clac" sonore.  
  
C'était ça le déjà-vu dans les bois .  
  
-Et mer....Il tenta de se redresser mais ne réussit qu'à s'étaler par terre. [3]  
  
****  
  
Naruto avait placé Scrip dans sa capuche pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. L' écureuil vindicatif avait un peu grogné ( son index s'en souvenait) mais s'était à présent endormis.  
  
Le blond sautait d'arbres en arbres, vite mais prudemment. Si on le prenait en chasse, ça allait mal finir et son plan tomberait à l'eau.  
  
Il fallait qu'il puisses retourner au village sans qu'on le remarque.   
  
Et ensuite...Bah, ensuite il aviserait.  
  
Plus facile à dire qu'a faire... Lors de son départ, il s'était collé une bonne moitié de ses amis sur le dos et il allait devoir faire avec.  
  
Il soupira et se mit en équilibre sur une grosse branche et scruta l'horizon . Il y serait dans une heure, si tout allait bien et en prenant ses précautions.   
  
Aprés deux équipes d'anbus et une autre de Genin qu'il du éviter, il atteint enfin l'endroit où Kakashi-sensei leur avait fait passé leur test.  
  
Les trois troncs plantés dans le sol existaient toujours.   
  
Il s'en approcha et, nostalgique, fit glisser sa mains dessus. Puis le jeune garçon dépassa les buissons qui cachaient une stelle aux yeux de tous.  
  
Nerveusement il passa en revue les noms de ceux de Konoha qui étaient tombés au combat. Aucun ne lui disait quelque chose. Soulagé, il continua, le coeur un peu plus léger.  
  
Petits sentiers se transformaient en chemins, puis en routes distinctes.  
  
Les majestueuses portes de Konoha se dressaient devant lui. Celles qui avaient vu des générations de ninjas partir pour des missions plus ou moins dangereuses, revenir victorieux, ou même ne pas revenir du tout.  
  
Elles, qu'il avait laissées derrière lui 5 ans auparavant.   
  
Il referma soigneusement son manteau et vérifia que sa capuche dissimulait bien son visage, en tirant dessus.  
  
Ce qui réveilla sa mini-murène qui manifesta son mécontentement en lui gnapant [4] l'oreille.  
  
Les gardes, postés à côté des portes, observèrent avec scepticisme le voyageur qui gesticulait tout en lançant des jurons à faire pâlir un charretier.  
  
Konoha n'avait vraiment pas changée. L'agitation y renait toujours Dans l'avenue principale, Naruto prenait pour la première fois de sa vie, un véritable bain de foule.  
  
Jusqu'à son départ, il n'avait qu'à se montrer pour que la marée humaine s'ouvre devant lui, tel Moïse devant la mer morte.  
  
Quelques villageois le regardaient furtivement du coin de l'oeil et l'oubliaient aussitôt. Des types bizarres, on en voit partout, pas besoin de s'inquiéter...  
  
Durant ces années d'exil forcé, il avait poussé comme une plante et atteignait un mètre soixante-dix, ce qui lui permettait de dominer la foule, habitué qu'il était à jouer au rase-moquette .  
  
Maintenant, il pouvait promener son regard partout, se sentant enfin de retours chez lui. A Konoha. Sa Konoha.  
  
Un nouveau magasin, un enfant qui joue, sa mère, un genin qui soupèse un shuriken, un marchand de fruit qui essaye d'appater le client potentiel, deux amoureux qui se tiennent par la main, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux vert qui coure droit sur lui....  
  
...Cheveux rose...  
  
..Yeux vert...  
  
..coups...  
  
Elle leva la main et le héla, sans pour autant ralentir.  
  
A cette vitesse la, Sakura allait le percuter. Il ferma les paupières, priant que son agonie soit rapide.  
  
Choc brutal dans 5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
...  
  
Rien?  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux juste a temps pour la voir le dépasser et sauter sur une blonde à queue de cheval.  
  
Naruto en resta comme deux ronds de flan.   
  
-Gneuh ? ,résuma t'il fort intelligemment, complètement largué. [5]  
  
Il se reprit et allongea le pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son ex-amie, tournant la tête pour surveiller la tornade rose .  
  
Il avait vraiment eu chaud.  
  
Enfin, le lieu le plus important du village se dressait devant le blond. La terrasse du feu [6].  
  
Véritable centre de Konoha, les missions y sont distribuées, les grandes décisions se prennent ici et c'est aussi   
  
là, accessoirement, où réside l'Hokage.  
  
En fait, actuellement, c'était surtout le dernier point qui l'interésait.  
  
Le gardien, un ninja rondouillard qui lisait un magasine douteux, sentit un léger courant d'air lui chatouiller le nez, mais quand il quitta sa revue, il ne remarqua rien. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il retourna à sa lecture, se redressant péniblement sur sa chaise.  
  
-' devraient fermer les portes ici....  
  
Cinq longues minutes de déambulation lui furent néccesaires pour trouver le bon corridor. Non pas qu'il ne s'en souviennent plus, mais ceux-ci se ressemblaient tous.  
  
Ses pas résonnaient faiblement sur le parquet sombre où les seuls témoins de son passage seraient à jamais les tableaux aux visages séverts.  
  
De gigantesques tapisseries représentant des scènes guerrières décoraient les murs.  
  
Sur l'une d'elles, Naruto put reconnaître, une sacrée paire d' années en moins, le troisième Hokage aux prises avec un être humain étrangement déformé.  
  
Kunai à la main, il menaçait apparament la chose de s'approcher du village, brodé en arrière plan.  
  
Un rictus étira les lèvres quand il superposa l'image de ce jeune shinobi à celle du vieil homme qu'il avait connu.  
  
Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour continuer à marcher, traînant des pieds et caressant le velours des broderie du plat de la main.  
  
De minces ouvertures pratiquées sur le plafond laissaient filtrer des rayons de lumière qui repoussait faiblement l'obscurité du couloir. Les torches éparses dessinaient des figures compliquées sur le sol. Il en fixa une avant de se figer devant une grande porte ouvragée qui marquait la fin du corridor. Sur le bois noir, un démon stylisé finement sculpté attaquait un groupe d'hommes aux visages indescriptibles .  
  
-"purement de ninjas en mission", supposa t'il.  
  
L'artiste avait réalisé une véritable oeuvre d'art. Le rubis aux nuances changeantes qui servait d'oeil à la bête luisait doucement à la lueur d'une torche. Les flammes donnaient davantage de profondeur aux traits et les rendaient mouvants.  
  
-"C'est quand même bizarre que le sculpteur... Se soit surtout concentré sur le démon " , remarqua t'il, dodelinant de la tête, les gravures l'hypnotisant petit a petit.  
  
Le monstre et ses adversaires semblant devenir plus vivants de secondes en secondes. Une patte antérieure du monstre, immortalisé juste au-dessus des autres personnages sembla ainsi s'abaisser jusqu'à frôler le combattant le plus proche. Au moment où celle-ci allait le toucher, Naruto sortit de sa transe et s'ébroua comme   
  
un chien [7] pour reprendre ses esprits, s'attirant un couinement furieux de son squatter de vêtements.  
  
-"C'est pas le moment..."  
  
En haut de la porte une petite plaque en acier proclamait "Appartements du Godaime". [8]  
  
Naruto fronça les sourcils et fusilla des yeux la pauvre poignée en argent qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Puis, il inspira profondément, la tourna sans ménagement et entra dans la grande pièce illuminée par une grande baie vitrée, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Sortant d'un fauteuil dos à lui, une voix de femme bien connue lui vola un sourir sincère .  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt, t'en a mis, du temps.  
  
Apaisé, il ferma la porte derrière lui .  
  
L'oeil écarlate du monstre scintilla un instant pour ensuite retourner à son aspect normal.  
  
Notes:  
  
B-K: YEEEESSSSSSSSS ! J'ai enfin fini le deuxième chapitre !!!  
  
Naruto: "Enfin", c'est le mot. T'as mis une semaine à le taper...  
  
B-K: Hey! Un peu de respect à l'auteur, sitiplait ! J'ai passé pas mal de temps rien qu'à écrire la scène du couloir.   
  
Pis, j'ai aussi une vie privé, moi, môsieur.  
  
Naruto: Mais oui, mais oui... Qu'est ce qui va bien pouvoir m'arriver, a moi, maintenant ? Remarque, ça pourra   
  
pas être pire que ce poooooove Sasuke...*rire sadique*  
  
Sasuke:HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY !!!!!  
  
B-K: Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas la dessus.  
  
Naruto: ...Woups?  
  
[1]Déméllez donc tout ça...hehehe.  
  
[2]C'est moi qu'il l'ai inventé. Le manga n'en est pas encore là, malheuresement....  
  
[3] Essayez, vous , de courir le cent mètres, dans cette position. Vous allez voir....  
  
[4]Gnaper, voir Mordre. Fonction dictionnaire off.  
  
[5]Voila le Naruto qu'on connaît !!!  
  
[6]Heu...Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, alors j'imprinte le terme à Simon (brillant auteur de la fic "Bienvenue à   
  
Konoha no Kuni") , j'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas^^. Il s'agit du bâtiment administratif.  
  
[7]Ou comme Kiba dans ses bons jours ^^.  
  
[8]C'est pas un métal précieux, parce que vu à la vitesse où ils les changent, leurs Hokages, ça revient cher, à   
  
la fin... 


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

Série: Naruto, pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne?  
  
Auteur: Baka-Yohko.  
  
Genre: Hn, 'sais rien.  
  
Couple: Me demandez pas, j'en sais pas plus que vous.  
  
Disclaimer: Fatalité dont tous les fans, un jour, se rendent compte: ils sont pas à nous, et encore moins à moi.  
  
reviews:  
  
Kitsune :Scrip? Mais je le vends, bien sûr, MWAWAWA! Bref! Donc,le yaoi, heuuuu j'en sais rien, mais c'est ben possib', ma ptite dame.  
  
Babel121: Marchi Babel. C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'aime bien tourner mes persos en ridicule….mais c'est parce que je le vaux bien, hehehe.  
  
Vy: Marchi, tu me fais rougir coupine. Voila Vy tu peut te relever, j'espère que t'as pas de crampes.   
  
Polly-P: Debout ma gréviste, le chap est ( presque) rien que pour toi. Si tu veux prendre Scrip en otage, pas de problème, tu peux même le garder aussi longtemps que tu veux…Monnayant une petite compensation, bien sûr… Comment ça, t'en veux pus?  
  
angelyuna : Alors, alors, que de question…Hmmm …Les couples je suis pas vraiment décidée. On a déjà Shika et Ino, mais….Pour le reste, je réserve mes déclarations. Pas de photos, s'il vous plait .  
  
Ca fait toujours plaisir a un auteur quand on lui laisse un petit mot. :D  
  
Marionnette:He bé, te fais pas mal aux yeux snirf, je suis émue, quelqu'un adore ma fic….Bouhouou….S'cuse, s'est nerveux. Bref, voilà une raison de plus de la relire encore un fois.  
  
Chapitre 3: souvenirs, souvenirs.  
  
POV de Naruto  
  
En cinq ans, le bureau n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes dossiers urgents prenaient joyeusement la poussière, les feuilles de réclamations diverses, froissées, régnaient en maîtresses absolues dans la pièce. Une unique corbeille de fruits mûrs à point trônait piteusement sur une pile de chemises plastifiées.  
  
Une gigantesque bibliothèque en bois vernis exposait fièrement les photos de toutes les équipes de Genins. Promenant mon regard dessus, je revis la mienne avec ....émotion?   
  
Sasuke faisait la gueule.  
  
Moi, je faisais la gueule parce que Sasuke était à côté de moi.  
  
Sakura était contente parce que le brun était à côté d' elle.   
  
Je secouais la tête en soupirant et Tsunade, sur son siége ricana doucement. Sur l'étage du haut, je remarquais celle où feu le troisième entourait ses élèves. L' Hokage actuel souriait tranquillement, Jiraya grimaçait et Orochimaru portait un regard sans expression a l' objectif.  
  
#####  
  
Je desserrais sa prise sur mon kunai dégoulinant de sang. Je n'avais pas voulu blesser Sasuke, mais celui-ci m' avait fait glisser dans un mouvement de rage. Le brun reposait maintenant par terre, à demi conscient. Poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, j'avais été forcé d' utiliser le Chakra du Kyubi.  
  
Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et je ne doutais pas de tomber de fatigue d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Une branche négligemment brisée en deux me sortit de ma torpeur. Le troisième Senin légendaire m' observait avec un mélange d' hauteur, de mépris et...d'intérêt ? [1]  
  
Par réflexe, l'adolescent que j'étais lui envoya un Kunai qui manqua sa cible et alla sa planter dans un arbre.  
  
En quelques secondes, il était devant moi et me soulevait par le col .[2]  
  
-C'est embêtant…. Vous tapez sur mes larbins et tu abîme mon nouveau jouet. Tu sait a quel point c'est dur de trouver de la main d'oeuvre qualifiée a notre époque?   
  
-C'est vraiment pas mon problème ! crachais' je, peu intéressé par ses problèmes de recrutements .  
  
Je me contorsionnais mais n'arrivais pas a m' échapper de la poigne titanesque du quinquagénaire.  
  
-Konoha se mêle bien trop de mes affaires, en ce moment, réfléchit' il tout haut, on va arranger ça.   
  
Sa main libre étincela et rentra violement en contact avec mon ventre, et j' étouffais un cri de douleur.  
  
Je tombais a terre avec un bruit sourd.   
  
-On verra bien ce qui va se passer .Essaye de pas mourir avant notre prochaine rencontre, petit renard, lâcha t'il avant de s' évanouir dans la nature.  
  
A demi inconscient, j' entendis distinctement Kyubi grogner derrière les scellés de plus en plus fragilisés.  
  
La voix qui sortit alors du plus profond de ma gorge ne m' appartenait pas .Déformée au possible, elle semblait hésiter entre les aigus et les graves.  
  
-CoMpte y, FAce dE seRpENt.  
  
####  
  
Tsunade, assise dans son fauteuil, dos a la baie vitrée, m' observait sous toutes les coutures, plongé dans mes pensées. Ma chevelure blondes formait une natte mal faite qui laissait échapper plusieurs mèches, dont quelques-unes encadrait mon visage aux traits déjà plus mûr. Seules mes marques faciales n'avaient pas bougées.  
  
"C'est vrai que, réfléchit 'elle, Naruto sans ses marques c'est comme du ramen au porc sans porc".  
  
Sous mon manteau on pouvait distinguer des vêtements en lambeaux.  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant que "le renégat" avait nettement changé sa façon de se tenir debout. Ma posture ressemblait maintenant plus a celle de Kakashi que celle d'un Genin. Une personne avertie pouvait aisément déterminer l'âge, le sexe ou l'expérience du combat d'un quidam en jugeant sa manière de se comporter ou de se mouvoir.  
  
Curieuse comme seule elle pouvait l'être, elle m'appela doucement.  
  
Je ne l'entendais pas, scotché aux photos de groupe.   
  
La femme fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas se prendre des vents, mais presque.  
  
-NARUTO !!!! hurla l'hokage, réalisant après-coup que l'insonorisation de son bureau n'était pas au top.  
  
-Hu ?  
  
Je me tournais vers elle, cherchant dans son regard la raison de ce haussement de voix, désorienté.  
  
-"Au moins, ça,ça na pas chang".  
  
Elle reprit.  
  
-Alors, Naruto?  
  
Elle se sentit l'obligation de préciser sa question devant l'air bovin que j' affichais.  
  
-Comment ça c'est passé?  
  
Je soupirais profondément. C'était le moment que j' appréhendais le plus…. Enfin, presque.  
  
####  
  
La semaine passé au village après la fuite de Sasuke avait été la pire jamais vécue. Le sceau fragilisé, les tentatives du démon renard m'avais épuisé. Les nuits blanches s'étaient marquées sur mon visage et c' est avec des cernes monstrueuses et une appréhension non moins terrible que j'avais décidé d'aller voir Tsunade.   
  
La femme, partagée entre son affection pour ma petite personne et son désir de ne pas voir le village réduit en cendres, m'avait proposée de quitter Konoha et de revenir lorsque mon "combat intérieur" aurait pris fin. La complication avait été de savoir qui gagnerait le dit combat.   
  
Nous avions donc convenus que je serais considéré comme déserteur . Ainsi, dans l'optique d'une victoire de Kyubi, s'il faisait des siennes, il n'y aurait pas de problème a se poser : je serais abattu directement.  
  
Si je survivais, je rejoindrais Tsunade le plus discrètement possible.  
  
Qui a déjà entendu parler d'un démon discret, hein?  
  
Le soucis dans cette magouille restait tout de même mes amis qui, eux contrairement aux adultes, aurait peut-être quelques scrupules à me descendre en cas de Kyubitite-aigue.   
  
Remarque, c'est pas comme si les adultes, eux, auraient eus des scrupules à me descendre, hein…  
  
Bref.  
  
J' avais fait en sorte de couper les ponts plutôt …brutalement. Ce qui n'avait pas été très difficile vu le mal de ventre que je me payais, causant une certaine mauvaise humeur.  
  
Parallèlement, je comprenais à présent pourquoi Sakura et Ino étaient si terrifiantes une fois par mois.  
  
Me rendant compte de ma digression et du regard interrogatif de l'hokage, je me décidais enfin à ouvrir la bouche.  
  
####  
  
-Et bien, en fait ça aurait pu être pire, mais… articulais' je en cherchant mes mots.  
  
-Tourne pas autours du pot, j'ai horreur de ça, ordonna t'elle.  
  
-Ok, ok, tempérais' je, à dire vrai, ma ….Fusion…Ne s'est passé qu'il y a seulement six mois. Les scellés n'ont pas vraiment sautés.  
  
L' Hokage haussa un sourcil et me lança un regard perplexe.   
  
C'était plutôt compréhensible.  
  
-En fait, précisai-je, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé, à ce que j'ai pigé, nos deux esprit auraient du plus ou moins être mélangés. Mais il y a eu un problème. Chacun à pris une part de l'autre. Kyubi s'est un peu…Humanisé…et moi, j'ai tendance à avoir…  
  
-Des sautes d'humeurs? Proposa la quinquagénaire.  
  
-'xactement, marmonnai-je, il a juste déménagé.  
  
-Et….tu entends ce qu'il dit?  
  
-Ouaip, là, il dit qu'il aime beaucoup votre décolleté, avouai-je avec un petit sourire goguenard.  
  
Elle se redressa violement faisant trembler les colonnes de papiers entreposés sur sa table.  
  
Les hurlements de Tsunade se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut qu'une boule de poils brune venait de descendre des habits de son protégé et escaladait à présent sa corbeille de fruits.  
  
Elle leva des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et articula d'une voix d' hallucinée.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?  
  
-Bin, c'est un écureuil, ça se voit pas? Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt.  
  
Son regard alla alternativement de l'animal au jeune homme, dorénavant sans doute l'un des ninja les plus puissants du pays, qui affichait un sourire faussement enfantin. Elle se rassit, la tête entre les mains.  
  
-Je veux pas savoir. La suite, ordonna t'elle.  
  
-Pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai quitté le village, je me suis dirigé vers le sud ouest pendant une grosse semaine. Je suis plus ou moins hasardement parvenu à Suna No Kuni.   
  
-Comment ça "hasardement" t'avais pas pris de carte ? demanda t'elle,stupéfaite par un tel degrés de stupidité.  
  
-Hey, je suis partis assez vite, vous vous rappelez ?! m' écriais je, vexé comme un poux.  
  
Tsunade se sentie soudainement très lasse. D'un mouvement de la main, elle m'enjoignis à continuer mon récit.  
  
-Ensuite, je suis tombé sur Gaara. "Tomb" au sens propre.  
  
####  
  
-Ca craint ici, y vendent même pas de Ramens…j'ai faaaaaaiiiiimmmmmmm.  
  
Mon estomac était du même avis et réclamait a grand bruits mon plat préféré.  
  
Au tournant d'une rue marchande, trop occupé que j' étais à imaginer un bol fumant de ramen au porc, je ne fis pas attention au garçon décoloré qui venait dans ma direction.  
  
BAM !!  
  
A moitié affalé sur mon ancien ennemi qui, en passant, était en train de s'étouffer, je m 'exclamais joyeusement:   
  
-Gaara, mon pote!  
  
####  
  
-Il a été super sympa avec moi, mais je suis pas resté très longtemps. Environ une trentaine de jours. J'étais bien là-bas, le Yohko ne se manifestait plus que de temps en temps. On aurait dit qu'il était plus calme, mais vu qu'il n'abandonnais pas pour autant ses idées de liberté, j'ai repris mes bagages. Gaara m'a fournis en vivres, puis, j'ai continué dans la même direction. A la suite d'adieux déchirants, ajoutais je avec un sourire ironique.  
  
####  
  
-PÔVE CRETIN, VA MOURIR ! crachait une Temari hors d'elle, tentant de me sauter à la gorge, difficilement retenue par Kankuro.  
  
Gaara, stoïque, regardait successivement sa sœur et moi. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et soupira.  
  
-Tu voit, en douze ans, si j'ai retenu quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais entrer dans la chambre d'une fille quand elle se change. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, dit 'il en se frottant la joue, souvenir vivace d'une gifle mémorable.  
  
-Vi, fis' je, soucieux de subir les foudres de la jeune fille.  
  
####  
  
-Je faisait de temps en temps des petits boulots aux noirs, histoire de me payer ma bouffe, changeant régulièrement d'endroit. Pis j'ai squatté 3 ans chez un vieux.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu glander là-bas pendant trois ans?  
  
-ben en fait, au début, vu qu'il était aveugle, il m'a proposé de loger gratos en échange d'un coup de main pour certaines taches domestiques. Mais ensuite…  
  
Tsunade ne put savoir pourquoi Naruto était resté autant de temps chez cet homme car à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant un jeune homme brun. Les cheveux en désordre, essoufflé, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, Sasuke Uchiwa, chef de la section anbu, se retenait à l'huis pour ne pas se re-vautrer à nouveau. [3]  
  
Il traversa le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique en grandes enjambées sans un regard pour son ancien camarade.  
  
Camarade, qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas du tout reconnu.  
  
Il stoppa devant la table et brusquement se mit à baragouiner et à gesticuler tellement vite, que Tsunade se demandai vaguement comment il faisait pour respirer.   
  
Quant à moi je pensais me faire oublier et m'adossant sur la bibliothèque, tentant par la même de me fondre dedans.  
  
Quelqu'un connaît un jutsu pour se rendre invisible?  
  
…  
  
Help!  
  
Tsunade réussit à saisir les mots "Naruto", " dans le village", "danger potentiel".  
  
Elle se massa les tempes et Sasuke arrêta aussitôt son blabla incompréhensible. Nerveux, il attendis la réaction de son chef. Celle-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux qui me fit sourire.  
  
-Sasuke. Tu veux me dire que Naruto est très sûrement en train de rôder en ce moment autour de Konoha et même qu'il y est certainement. C'est bien ça?  
  
-Mais, c'est ce que je vous dis depuis tout à l' heure, s'indigna le brun.  
  
-Je sais, coupa-t-elle.  
  
-Quoi, que vous ne m'écoutiez pas ou que Naruto est…  
  
-Je sais qu'il est ici.   
  
Elle ne laissa pas le temps au brun de se plaindre.  
  
-Il est même derrière toi si tu veux tout savoir.  
  
Notes:  
  
B-K: Gomenasai, j'ai été longue, je m'en excuse. Enfin, voilà le troisième chapitre. Pas trop tôt, diront certains.  
  
Naruto: Yep…Dis, pourquoi ce chapitre est en POV (Point Of View = point de vue) ?  
  
B-K: Hn, une amie m'a dit que ça pourrait pas être mal. T' aime pas?  
  
Naruto: C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de changer en plein cours de l'histoire.  
  
B-K se tourne vers le lecteur: Hmmm, ami lecteur de ff.net, à toi de me dire si tu veux que ça reste en POV ou qu'on retourne à la normale. Je compte sur vos reviews à tous.  
  
Naruto: A qui tu parle, là?  
  
B-K: Laisse tomber…  
  
[1]Holà, fans de Yaoi, je vous vois venir !Non, pas de yaoi Oro X Naru.  
  
[2]Hum, déjà vu ! Y aurait' il un bug dans la matrice?  
  
[3] Kaaaawwwwaaaaiiiiiiii ! 


	4. Transition

Série: Au pif : Naruto ?  
Auteur: Baka-Yohko.  
Genre: Pseudo sérieux, on va dire.  
Couple: Hmmm ? Koicé ?  
Disclaimer: Rien, rien, rieennnnnn n'est à moi !  
reviews:

Ho mon Dieu, y en a trooppp! Quoique, je ne veux pas dire que je n'aime pas en recevoir, notez…Qu'est-ce que je peux avouer sans me compromettre…:

Non, vous pouvez rêver pour que je vous disse les tourtereaux à l'honneur dans Time Passed, mais, oui, je peux déjà vous dire que se sera un slash. Avec deux garçons. Oui, madame.

Merci vraiment beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, elles m'ont énormément touché. Grand merci à Kirin1 dont j'apprécie les fic depuis un bon moment, Babel, il était juste sensé faire de la figuration au départ, mais je vais essayer de remettre Gaara dans le coup, promis ! Lyrashin, tu as ta réponse quelques centimètre plus haut, mais je sais pas si ça t'as plu…. Lyra5, j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail, si oui, on s'est déjà expliquées. Toutes mes excuses encore une fois. Un ennnnoooorrrmme bizou bien baveux à Mydaya, Bizante, KoyomiSan, Kitsune, Aso-ko, Black Dragon,Vy-chèrie, Angelyuna, CalliopeL, Orcaluna, Lyra, Nusson, Zaz, Jenni944, Jaessa, Lily, Wilam et Noeru à qui j'ai beaucoup pensé et qui m'ont empêché de flanquer Time Passed au fond d'un tiroir et de le verrouiller à double tour.

P.S: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ff refuse d'afficher les tirets pour les dialogues alors je vais mettre en italique, ok?

Chapitre 4 : Transition.

Finalement l'entrevue s'était mieux déroulée que Naruto ne l'aurait pensé. Certes Sasuke avait hurlé comme un possédé en le voyant dans la même pièce que lui et serait d'ailleurs sévèrement partit dans les aigus si Tsunade ne l'avait menacé de le rétrograder genin s'il ne se calmait pas dans l'instant.

Le blond ne louerait jamais assez la capacité de l'hokage à raconter des bobards.

Devant un Sasuke tout déconfit, le Godaime expliqua que Naruto avait dû quitter le village pour une importante mission d'espionnage de longue durée. Il avait donc été nécessaire de le déclarer déserteur, sans aucun lien avec Konoha, afin de ne pas entraîner le village de la feuille dans une hypothétique capture.

Et tout ça avec le plus grand sérieux, s'il vous plait.

Reprenant son flegme habituel, l'anbu, raide comme la justice, avait demandé si "Uzumaki-kun" reprenait ses fonctions en tant que genin.

Les deux garçons avaient réprimé un frison au sourire plein de crocs de leur chef hiérarchique.

000

_Promu juunin, manquait plus que ça._

A l'entrée de son appartement, Naruto fit tourner la clé que Tsunade lui avait remise quelques heures auparavant

Naruto s'affala dans son lit et remua cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver une position convenable. Il se détendit progressivement dans la douceur des draps et observa la lune qui était maintenant pleine.

Intrigué, Kyubi émergea du fin fond de sa conscience et eut un haussement de sourcil mental. Ca ne ressemblait pas à l'agité qui lui servait d'hôte de se murer dans un tel silence. Curieux, il se décida à engager la conversation.

_Toc toc. Y a quelqu'un?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore_, grogna le blond visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_T'as tes ragnagnas, ou quoi?_ fit le yohko, vexé de s'être fait rambaré, _je viens pour discuter et tu me jettes comme une malpropre! C'est pas des manières, hein!_

Si Kuybi avait pu, il aurait claqué des dents au visage du ninja.

Le dit-ninja soupira et se releva finalement pour se diriger vers la cuisine, traitant des pieds comme un zombi.

Il se remplit un verre d'eau au robinet et se retourna pour faire face à un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Ses iris écarlates le fixaient méchamment et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne, à force d'être pincée. 1

Naruto vida son verre, regrettant de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort puis le laissa sur la table déjà bien encombrée de bols vides et poussiéreux. Retournant dans sa chambre, il ignora l'enfant qui lui barrait le chemin, et lui passa nonchalamment à travers le corps, continuant sa route.

_Hey!_ S'écria Kyubi, tout en pivotant pour suivre du regard l'autre garçon, _Tu sais à quel point c'est désagréable?_

_Ouais, ouais..._

Une tierce personne assistant à cette scène aurait pensé que Naruto était encore plus dérangé qu'avant et qu'il se mettait à parler aux murs.

L'esprit renard attrapa sa longue chevelure rouge et l'entortilla autour de sa main, histoire de ne pas se pendre les pieds dedans, et entreprit de rejoindre son réceptacle.

Tandis que celui-ci se ré-effondrait joyeusement sur son matelas, sur le ventre, le renard se hissa sur une commode et croisa les bras en faisant la moue, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

_Nan, sans blagues ...Et tu pourrait écouter au moins quand on te parle._

Sa leçon de morale échouant lamentablement, il approcha autrement le sujet.

_Allez, raconte à tonton Kyubi tes malheurs, Naruto._

La réponse fut étouffée par l'oreiller avec qui il tentait visiblement de fusionner.

... Ou peut-être qu'il essayait juste de s'étouffer avec...

_'Comprend pas ce que veut dire « jwshkieurglll », navré_.

Le récent juunin déboucha suffisamment ses orifices respiratoires pour prendre une grande inspiration. Du haut de son meuble, Kyubi dû se pencher pour saisir le sens de la phrase.

_Jesuisstrésséhorriblementstrésséetj'aienvidemourirtoutdesuitemaintenantdansl'instant! Hoetpuisdescendsdelacommodetufaitpeuràmonécureuil_.

Le yohko tourna la tête pour constater, qu'effectivement Scrip, qui c'était réfugié dans une boite vide, tremblait de peur, ses petits yeux écarquillés.

La pauvre bête se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux kamis pour qu'ils se vengent d'une manière aussi horrible et efficace.

Soupirant, le bakemono sauta lestement du meuble pour regagner la terre ferme.

Pendant leur voyage de retour, les deux larrons s'étaient aperçus que si les humains n'y arrivaient pas, les animaux pouvaient percevoir la forme semi-fantomatique que prenait le renard à neuf queues.

Ce qui avait d'ailleurs déclenché un beau bazar, lorsqu'ils avaient longé un élevage de poulets.

Kyubi avait donc dû jurer à Naruto de ne jamais s'approcher du cochon de Tsunade ou des chiens de Kakashi sous cette apparence. Le renard acquérait une relative liberté de mouvements, tant que son hôte n'exerçait pas de pression sur le lien qui les reliait.

Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre.

_Stressé, pourquoi? Sasuke ne t'as pas fait de misères tout à l'heure, que je sache. 'Vois pas pourquoi les autres te chercheraient des poux._

Naruto abandonna sa tentative de suicide pour se mettre sur le dos et eut un rictus d'horreur, suivis d'un ricanement sonnant bizarrement.

_Tu vois Ino furieuse?_

_Hu hu,_ acquiesça le spectre.

_Sakura juste en colère, c'est pire. Et je ne te dis pas les deux,_ gémit-il,_ tu crois qu'ils inscriront mon nom sur la stèle des ninjas morts en mission?_

_Si t'as encore de l'humour, c'est que le monde n'est pas perdu. Ecoute, si ce sont vraiment tes amis il te pardonneront...enfin, je crois.._.dit-il en se grattant pensivement la joue, puis il reprit pour conclure avec un sourire ironique. _Et puis je ne peux pas te promettre de te faire rempart de mon corps, vu que ça servira un peu à rien. Au mieux, je pourrais toujours couvrir ta fuite par un raz-de-marée de gallinacés hurlants._

000

Le lendemain Suzuki-san, honnête éleveur de poulets, eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi un jeune homme blond avait été plié en deux en voyant ses bêtes.

Le mot de la fin:

B-K: Nouveau chapitre, yeah. Tout petit chapitre, ok.

Naruto: ...Sasuke est complètement OOC.

Sasuke: Je ressemble à dobe-kun. Quelle horreur.

Naruto: 'Scuse moi?

B-K: Ho, on se calme super coup de latte dans la tête.

Sasuke et Naruto: Ittaaaaaa !

B-K: Bien. sourire d'excuse. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, chers lecteurs, je suis la honte du monde de la fanfic. Ca fait presque un an que je n'ai pas updaté. Ma seule excuse, c'est ma flémardise aigue et mon décrochage momentané sur Naruto. Prochain chapitre, forcément tout le monde apprend que Naruto est là...Serais-ce l'heure des comptes? Pour me faire pardonner ma longue absence et vous faire plaisir, je vous offre un passage du chapitre suivant.

Attention les mirettes:

_-Marc, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fait ça?_

_-Navré Brenda, mais c'est Monica que j'aime._

Oups, je me suis trompée...Bon, bah à la prochaine fois !

1KAAAWWWWWWAAIIIIIII


End file.
